


A Long Beautiful Date

by kellyh000



Series: 00Q fanfiction translations [7]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: M/M, Translation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25061776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kellyh000/pseuds/kellyh000
Summary: Q was about to go on his first date ever—with THE James Bond—the great Double-Oh Seven of MI6.
Relationships: James Bond/Q
Series: 00Q fanfiction translations [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767181
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	A Long Beautiful Date

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Long beautiful date](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1476877) by [EriyaS](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EriyaS/pseuds/EriyaS). 



> This story is originally by EriyaS. Thank you for letting me translate your story.

Q was about to go on his first date ever—with THE James Bond—the great Double-Oh Seven of MI6.   
James took Q out for a drink the night of M’s funeral. Although Q did not keep a habit of numbing his brain with alcohol, James could tell that he was not in a good mood. At the very least, it felt different when they were going up against Silva.  
James was no lightweight—he managed to reach out and patted Q’s head after three shots of Gin, one Vodka and an alcoholic appetizer. Either out of curiosity or overexertion, Q ordered the same drink as James.  
The final moments when he could control his brain were filled with James’ smiling face.  
When he woke up the next day, he felt his body has been repeatedly beaten like a punching bag—he even found it difficult to leave the bed. He was not sure it was the part of his brain that controlled memory or language that made his larynx vibrate and called out James. Even he was surprised by himself, but he was with James the night before.   
When he noticed how James was naked except for a towel that more or less covered his crotch and how he was also naked after lowering his gaze, it finally dawned on Q what the most important question was.   
“About last night, what exactly did we do?”  
“Each other,” James was drying his hair with a towel, “I hope you don’t mind me using your towel.” Q found his beloved SpongeBob towel was covering James’ sensitive area. But that was not the point. The point was James’ concise but shocking nonetheless answer that had as much impact as physical collisions.  
“Wait, James. I’m no Vindicator, but don’t you think we should tread lightly on sexual relationships? We’re coworkers…”  
“We are in love with each other. How is that wrong?”  
Dark matters had collided with light speed, and Q could see a gigantic black hole staring at him. “I have never…” he tried to defend himself.  
“After that Vodka Martini last night, it was you who was kept touching my left hand and the things you said most were ‘I was so worried when I lost your signal’, ‘Thank God you came back’ ‘you have no ideas how was relieved I was when I found out it wasn’t you’. I mean, if this isn’t love, what is?”  
Alcohol you enemy, devil and blood of Satan! Q would suffocate himself with the sheets if he could.  
Q was prepared to take his secret to the grave. It was not easy to admit it to himself, but the way he cared about James had extended beyond professionalism. Q discovered his own secret, at which he himself was surprised, when he realized that he was hostile towards the women who approached James.  
But James was leaning down to kiss him and had his strong arms around him. Perhaps ‘falling in love’ was an accurate description of his rapidly beating heart.

However, he had never been on a date before. Q never experienced watching movies or dinner over candle lights or making out before, let alone going on a date with a MI6 spy.   
If was like he was cornered—he actually opened a mundane browser on a mundane laptop during working hours and typed in ‘Google’—Q swore that this was the first time in his life that he used Google, and the browser had the audacity to ask him whether he wanted to set the search engine as default—Gods, no. Like he need its help. This one-time excluded, though.  
The search results of ‘how to go on a date with a spy’, ‘guidelines for dating spies’ and ‘things you should be aware of when dating a spy’ for the public were completely inadmissible.  
And it made Q even more furious when the goons on the Internet dared to challenge the firewalls he built to hack his servers.  
“James, my apologies for messing up your plan,” not that he knew what James’ plan was, “but will you indulge me in something?”

Compared to Silva, his target this time was much easier to track. The target used a similar algorithm, but the complexity of it was lacking. It was not difficult to decode it, and the proxy he used was a domestic one.  
Q was deeply insulted. He really had to trace it back to the person behind this to give him a lesson about just how good he was.  
But just the programmer who was trying to access the servers was not as simple as he previously thought. Every location James and he pinpointed was a tourist attraction. It was not possible to keep track of every person there.   
To bystanders, they actually looked like a couple on a date, albeit a very slow one. Running around and stopping to type on mobile devices, Q was focused on the world in front of him, so he missed the man following him had trained his gaze on him with a smile on his face.  
You could even say it was a creepy one.

The final location that he decrypted was the gallery where he and James first met. The coordinates were so accurate that they actually narrowed down to the painting by Turner. James walked straight over the chair in front of the painting, but Q hesitated for a beat.  
James sat down and looked up to him, just like how they first met.   
Although all his romantic histories only consisted of a few one-sided crushes, Q, with all his intelligence, immediately understood James’ intention.  
All the chasing and running was just his elaborate plan. James’ date plan. Flawless.

James knew it was not an easy thing to have Q leave his lab or his house, he had to rack his brain to come up with a not-so-clever way to provoke Q.   
To him, Q was Frankenstein, and he would never have imagined himself falling in love with a boy who loved toying with computers and chips a few months ago.   
But the ever-changing universe could not be measured by simple probability.  
He was indeed deeply troubled by his date with Q this week. He knew how deeply Q cared for his creations, and while it was feasible to lure Q out by attacking his servers to antagonize him, it was far from clever.   
Yet he miscalculated how important that ordinary laptop in Q’s lab was to him, so everything ended much better than he had anticipated—Q kissed James in front of the big ship, and began a normal date which started with a tour of the gallery, followed by a candle light dinner and ended in some heated making out in bed. 

-END-


End file.
